


Red Alert

by Dryad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Wits On Tap Challenge, pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man like you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Command and Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617289) by [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus). 



> I loved voxangelus's story, go read it before you read my remix!

A man like that  
A man like you

In your wool and crinoline  
Oh wait no  
In your wool and gabardine  
No in your silk and wool  
Because a man like you  
Wears clothes like that

When he says to a man like me  
He says  
Seventeen and a half minutes  
Which yeah is not a challenge  
Because come on now  
Plenty of time

The hair dye had been a whim  
A good one  
Sally had given us plenty of stick  
And Anderson for fuck sakes  
Has no goddamned reason to be  
Critical of anyone for anything 

Ever

 _Temporary_ on the box  
Out in a week  
Or maybe two who knows  
With this kind of job could be  
Tomorrow or next Tuesday  
The life of a Copper

Look at you there  
On your knees  
An offering unexpected  
Taken without answer  
Never aloud to question

A good surprise  
Fantastic even  
How you leaned on the desk  
Smelling expensive looking  
Milk pale with sandy auburn hair  
That suit that suit with yeah

The way it looked on you  
The way they all look on you  
And you gave yourself to me  
Or maybe you wanted and you took  
Or maybe I wanted and I took  
Anyway it ended

In my office in your suit  
Tie umbrella  
Spitshine shoes lock the door  
When you look like that  
Towards a man like me

Propose a bargain  
With a promise of more  
And I like you  
I think  
Different from your little brother  
Pain in the arse though he is

And I said man like you  
No nonsense  
No time for nonsense or games  
And you said seventeen minutes

 

We had time to spare

 

Dinner I said  
Surprised you somehow  
As if a man like Me  
Might not want

A man like you  
Wearing a suit like that

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I'm having severe server issues at home at the moment so I'm posting from work. Here's hoping I remember to delete the downloads, right? Otherwise my bosses are in for a big surprise...


End file.
